Spinal implants with the capability of height adjustment are known. One device is shown and described in PCT Patent Application PCT/IL2008/001423 (WO 2009/060427), to the present applicant. One of the devices shown therein uses an inclined, threaded interface between first and second support plates, as is now described with reference to FIG. 1.
A spinal implant 20 includes a post-implantation variable dimension device 22, and is connected to pedicle screws 24 (spinal attachment members 24). Actuation of variable dimension device 22 changes the distance between screws 24. Post-implantation variable dimension device 22 includes a post arranged for linear motion, such as by means of a miniature linear actuator which is remote controlled.